Star Wars Episode Reverse in Time
by PadmeNaberrieAmidalaSkywalker
Summary: years after Darth Vaders death jedi knight alana enzliniit takes three padwan learners to tatooine, they find themselves at tatooine 3 weeks before the events that take place during episode I. currently just shmi/ani/oc but will continuly change threwout
1. Prologue

Once upon a time in a galaxy far far away….

Star Wars Episode(.5) Reverse in Time

Millions of years after the death of the Darth Vader and the Emperor the republic has become extremely stable as it once was before the rise of the Sith. The Jedi Temple has been rebuilt , a new generation of Jedi have arisen. Jedi Knight Alana Enzliniit has returned to Coursant by the request of the Jedi Council where she is to take three padawan learners on their biggest mission yet…


	2. Prologue 1

Once upon a time in a galaxy far far away….

Star Wars Episode(.5) Reverse in Time

Millions of years after the death of the Darth Vader and the Emperor the republic has become extremely stable as it once was before the rise of the Sith. The Jedi Temple has been rebuilt , a new generation of Jedi have arisen. Jedi Knight Alana Enzliniit has returned to Coursant by the request of the Jedi Council where she is to take three padawan learners on their biggest mission yet…


	3. Meeting the youngest Jedi Knight

Esmeralda stared in agitation down the long dull hallway of the Jedi Temple…

Why should I have to go on some stupid idiotic mission to become a Jedi? Humf…I mean after all I have already proved that I'm more than capable of being a Jedi Knight…

Her eyes glowed with anticipation as she thought of this. After all of her long training she would finally have the honor of being given the grand title of Jedi Knight

"What are you thinking of?" a male voice called behind her

Annoyed that her fantasy was interrupted( one of which she single handedly saved the galaxy from utter destruction )she whirled around to face him.

"None of your business." Esmeralda snapped

The young man with blondish hair and blue eyes that slightly reminded Esme of the crystal blue sky of her home world threw his hands up defensively.

"Hey I didn't mean to intrude on your little daydream." He remarked smugly "I'm Demetrius by the way." He stuck his hand out as a gesture of friendship but was meet with a cold glare from Esmeralda as she turned away from him. "Rude much." He muttered under his breath. A young girl nearly 16 with short black hair that shinned like a bright star on a moonless night appeared at the end of the hallway. "Hi!" the girl said enthusiastically "My names Malrija. Well actually I go by Rija." she appeared to be jumping or perhaps leaping with exaggerated excitement in her stride. It was the kind of excitement you saw in three year olds when they were at an amusement park for the very first time. Unlike a child however she was extremely graceful and appeared to be floating like a ballerina on Pointe. "Are not you just thrilled that we are about to embark on our very first mission in space?!" she shrieked with anticipation. Esmeralda continued to act as if the other padawans did not exist while Demetrius wore a rather amused expression on his face. "Ha sure…if you want to think of it that way." He said "I'm Demetrius." He extended his hand towards her."Ohh!!! What a pleasure to meet you!!" she exclaimed while shaking his hand franticly. "We will all be great friends!!!" she said with over-exaggerated enthusiasm. The two padawans continued to talk for a brief amount of time until they looked up to see a young women nearly 18 or 19 walking towards them. "Who…is…that??" Demetrius asked with wide eyes. Rija giggled "That's the youngest Jedi Knight ever. I don't remember her name but she is who will be guiding us on our mission!! Isn't that exciting?!" she squealed. Demetrius just stared at the young women oblivious to everything else. "She's….beautiful." Esmeralda jerked around for the first time acknowledging their presence she her face in snarl. "Ha!! She is short and tiny." she scoffed her voice tainted with envy. Rija looked at her confused. "No you are just a giant." She said matter-of-factly. "Humf." Esme whirled around. Mumbling "Stupid over hyper kid." Rija just shrugged it off. "Hello." A bell like voice chimed which portrayed wisdom and authority yet a vulnerability and ignorance about it. Everyone looked to their side to see the young women that they were previously discussing, which caused panic and nervous looks to appear on all of the padawans faces, wondering if she had heard there discussion. She appeared to not have noticed or either she was accustomed to being a topic of gossip and decided to ignore it. "My name is Jedi Knight Alana Enzliniit. I am to accompany you to the planet of Tatooine where you are to aide Senator Jale' in negations with the Hutt's." Demetrius smiled a goofy like grin and said. "Hello Jedi Enzliniit. I'm Padawan Rakii." She bowed her head slightly in respect. "It is a pleasure." She replied in a diplomatic manner. "Hello! I am Padawan Talon!" Rija nearly yelled. She bowed her head in respect again. "Also a pleasure, Padawan Talon." When Esme did not introduce herself Rija said in her perky voice. "This is Padawan Florde'" Alana gave a quick appreciative glance with her eyes at Rija. "Very well ,Padawans, we are to wait for Padawan Glaci on the ship." She turned gracefully and walked in the direction she came from.

Well this is going to be…interesting…


	4. Embarking On The Journey

AN: ok so I am going to put how to pronounce the characters names. Alana(uh-l-on-uh) Enzliniit(n-zli-night), Demetrius(duh-meet-tree-us) Rakii(rah-key), Rija(r-e-juh) talon(t-ah-l-on), Esme(s-may) Florde(floor-day), Keran(key-ran) Glaci(glass-e)

Wow she is the prettiest girl I have ever seen! Not that I've seen very many besides the weird girls in the temple. Mmm she smells like a mix of cherry's, vanilla, and something very sweet and luxurious like. Refreshing I guess is the word. She is perfect not slim yet not overly skinny yet with an athletic built but not bulky, petite. Her skin is flawless, a perfect silky, porcelain color with just a hint of a peachy undertone to her cheeks. Her light brown hair with natural caramel highlights lies about 3 inches below her shoulders in soft succulent waves with just a hint of curl. I think her best feature has to be her eyes. Her eyes which are a rainbow of colors. A mix of forest green, as adventurous and exotic as a tropical forest , chocolate brown as warm and luxurious as well chocolate which is so warm and inviting, sapphire blue that is so royal it gives an air of authority and respect to her, a gray that is so mysterious it makes you feel as if-…as if she is carrying some sort of hidden secret that she is begging to tell , yet it gives her some sort of hidden wisdom. Her eyes carry a glint of some hidden emotion, something forbidden for the Jedi, yet it is as if she cannot purge it, no matter how hard she tries she cannot hide it. I just couldn't help but stare…her face is so…young…and innocent…like an angel that knows of no evil…not that I would be at all surprised if she was an angel she is so flawlessly perfect and gorgeous. I wonder if she is cold? I mean that black …silk?…tube top that fits snugly against her midsection ends just below her naval and those matching black liquid leggings that fit just as snug as her tope but against her perfectly sculpted legs and her matching leather black boots that fit her calves perfectly and highlight her smooth calf muscles. The material looks so thin it can't be any protection against the cold air, although it is not cold inside of the temple. I knew I had been staring at her ever since she walked in yet she seemed to be oblivious to it. Or perhaps she is use to being stared at by men.

"Close your mouth. You're drooling." Rija giggled in amusement. Demetrius blushed nearly 15 different colors of red. Esme rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I don't know what you see in her. She isn't even pretty!" she squeaked. "I'm much prettier than her." She said as she tossed her long honey blonde over her shoulder. A look of horror appeared on Demetrius face which momentarily turned into anger. "Right because a dumb twiggy bottle blonde is prettier than an angel." He commented in a sarcastic tone. Esme glared at him. "Eat dirt ,farm boy." Alana came to an abrupt halt besides a rather large space ship with a sleek modern design, the padawans however had not realized this and continued to bicker amongst themselves. She listened to their conversation for a few moments, curious as to what had caused the disagreement since she had been too preoccupied with her thoughts earlier to listen to the latest "padawan gossip". The corner of her mouth turned up in a smile and her eyes shinned brightly with amusement as she realized she was topic of their discussion. "As much as I enjoy your gossip, that very ironically I am the topic of, we have reached our destination." She stated very amused. The padawans turned a bright shade of tomato red as they realized she had been observing them for quite some time. "Uhh…sorry…" Demetrius said awkwardly. "Do not apologize ,padawan. I am accustomed to being a topic of gossip. I simply find it amusing to listen too. I must admit although I have been compared to immortal creatures before I have never been called an 'angel'. I find it…flattering although the entire idea is utterly preposterous and absurd." Alana said smiling a small sweet smile to Demetrius. Before the conversation could continue, a girl with hair as wild and bright as a fire walked up to the group. "Hello ,Knight Enzliniit." Her boldness was, to the other padawans, shocking, yet Alana herself was perfectly diplomatic and composed. "It is a pleasure to be working with you again ,Keran." She stated with her usual half-head-bow. "The pleasure is equally returned ,Alana." Keran bowed her head in the same matter that Alana had previously done. "Wait?? You know her?" Demetrius asked shocked. "Yes." Alana and Keran stated coldly. "How?" Rija asked slicked with curiosity. "It is of no importance." Alana stated then continued. "It is time to leave." And with that she turned and walked onto the large ship.

AN: Dun dun dunnn!!!! Ok so like the story is going to pick up in like these next few chappys and get all exciting and stuff!!!! I hope…lol to me at least ;) comment!!! Ok so whose a fan of the Jonas Brothers?!?!? Omg I love Nick's new album Who I Am!!!! My fave songs have to be State Of Emergency, Last Time Around, and Conspiracy Theory!!! What's yours?!


	5. The Crash

"Hello ,Captain Alcon." Alana stated in the same diplomatic matter that the group had become accustomed to. "Good afternoon ,Knight Enzliniit." The captain in his mid twenties greeted her politely. "We are ready to leave." She said as she walked to the cockpit of the cruiser. "I do believe Master Yuikso sent you the coordinates for Tatooine?" Alana asked. "Yes." Captain Alcon replied. "Very good ,Captain. Lift off when you are ready then." She said exiting the cockpit. Alana went into a room in the back of the ship and locked the door, leaving the Padawans by themselves. "So what now?" Demetrius asked as he put his feet on top of the table. Esme kicked his feet with all the force she could. "Oops! Sorry!" she batted her eyes in an innocent gestured as her lips curled up in an evil smirk. "So how do you know Alana ,Keran?" Rija asked. Keran sighed. "It's a long story. And one the council has forbidden anyone to speak of." Demetrius leaned forward intrigued. "Really?! It must be something big if the council forbid you to speak of it!!! What happened?" Keran stared at him in disbeilf. "What part of 'it is forbidden to speak of' did you not get?" she said in annoyance. "Demetrius is mentally challenged." Demetrius rolled his eyes. "In your dreams ,Esme." She rolled her eyes. "Well I'm not spending another minuet with you losers." And with that she walked off. "Anyone want to play a game?" Rija squealed and jumped out of her chair. "Oh brother." Demetrius put his head in his hands. "Please kill me!" Keran shook her head and muttered. "Why do I always get put with the freaks?"

15 hours later…

"Yippe!!! I win again!!!" Rija jumped up and down clapping her hands in excitement. Keran and Demetrius groaned for the 17th time that day. "If we don't get there within the next hour I'm going to kill her." Demetrius whispered to Keran. "Be my guest." Alana stood infront of the Padawans. "We are preparing to pull out of hyperspace. Please strap yourselves in." she turned gracefully and walked into the cockpit. Rija stared after her. "Why is she always so…" "Stunning?" Demtrius asked as he also stared at the cockpit. "No…" "Annoying?" Esme said with a fake sweet voice. "No…" "Mysterious?" Keran asked. "No!" Rija yelled with frustration in her high pitched voice. "Diplomatic! I was going to say diplomatic!!!" "Ohhh!!" the group said in unison. Suddenly the ship came to a stop and the engines shut off, followed by a loud creaking sound as the lights suddenly went out. "What's going on?!" Esme shrieked. "I-I don't know!!!" Rija said in fear. "Is-is this normal?" Demetrius asked trying to hide his horror but failing miserably at doing so. "No." Came Keran's small voice. As much as Keran wanted to be brave she couldn't help the feeling of anxiety that was slowly creeping up on her. A small light flickered on. "You are senior Padawans for goodness sakes!!" The group turned to see Alana's perfectly composed face staring at them. "Get a hold of yourselves! We are simply experiencing a power outage. It will be a few hours before we will have power again. " The padawans let out a breath that they had not realized they were even holding.

3 hours later…

"Are they done yet?" Rija asked in a whiny voice. "Noo." Everyone whined. Suddenly the shipped jerked forward causing everyone to fall on the ground. "Whoa!" Alana walked at a rather fast pace into the cockpit. "May I inquire as to what was that?" Alana tried her best to keep her voice the same neutral tone. Her eyes were flaming with frustration. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath letting it out slowly. When she opened her eyes again she was completely calm. "I apologize ,Captain. I assume you are doing everything in your power to get the ship working again." she turned and walked to the back of the ship. Everyone blinked shocked. This was the first time Alana had shown any type of emotion. "Did she just-" Demetrius started but was unable to finish his sentence when a bright light shinned threw space blinding everyone and causing them to stumble back. "What in the galaxy?!" suddenly the shipped launched forward at an accelerated speed causing everyone to slam into the back of the ship. The ship continued to gain speed while brilliant colors shinned in a rainbow twisting and turning. Everyone groaned in pain. Alana walked in her eyes shining with fury yet her face was as cold as ice. "What…" she struggled for words. "Is happening ,Captain Alcon." The captain cringed away in fear. "I don't know. It just…happened." She took a deep breath. "Captain, fix this." She stated coldly. "Or I will personally see to your court marshal." The captain's eyes widened in fear. "Y-yes ,milady." He scurried away. Alana walked yet again to the back of the ship. The padawans cringed away as they felt the force presence around her. It was cold and…dark. They shuddered. "Did you feel that?" Rija asked after a few minutes. Suddenly the ship stopped as did the rainbow of lights. "Hey Captain Alcon fixed it!!" Demetrius said. Captain Alcon walked in looking as pale and frightened as if he previously been in the presence of a ghost. "I-I" he collapsed on the floor…dead. Everyone stared wide eyed in horror. Rija gulped. "You don't think she would?" "No she couldn't." Demetrius stated even though he was doubting his answer. Then there was the same bright light and an unnatural creaking noise as the ship tipped on its side. "Whoa!! Everyone grab something!!!" The padawans grabbed franticly to the table as the ship turned upside down and suddenly dropped faster then they would've thought was possible. "Ahhhh!!!!" the padawans shrieked in horror. They were all thrown to the ground as the ship hit the ground abruptly and everything went black.

A/N *skipping threw the meadow*lalalala!!!*picks a daisey*well that's the end!!! For now at least until I post my next chappy…until then…love miss arie darie xoxo


	6. 32 BBY

I groaned. Everything ached. I dreaded opening my eyes…i opened them and gasped I was in some sort of supply room. When did we get here?? I thought the ship was broke-…oh…I shuddered as the memories came flooding back…I remembered the way the force had been around her…it was so empty and dark…but so powerful…more powerful than anything else. I shuddered again as I remembered the thrill I had felt when I sensed it. It was intoxicating. And I liked it. I took a deep breath and cringed as I coughed. It hurt. I had probably broken a rib. I tried to get up but was pushed down gently. "Do not attempt to get up. You have a broken leg and rib." She said in a sympathetic voice. I opened my eyes and saw Alana sitting at the edge of my bed. "What happened?" she tensed and turned away. "We crashed." I blinked crashed? I never remembered even stopping. "Where am I?" I whispered. "You are on Tatooine." "Where is the others?" I looked around my gut tightened. I didn't see them what had she done to them? She gave me a cold glare. "They are fine. They did not suffer major injuries and are attempting to find help." I scanned her over wearyingly…how did I know she was not lying? "I am not lying." She stated as she handed me her com. "You may contact them yourself if you like. Frequency 15." I stared at her suspiciously. She got up and walked towards the door stopping before exiting. "I am sorry that you are beginning your knighthood with a mission that has gone so horably wrong." She walked out as the door closed with a shwwwwishhhh sound…

"It is too hot here!!" Esme squeaked as she trudged along sluggishly behind Rija. "Well we are on Tatooine." Keran said sarcastically. Esme rolled her eyes. "Really? I hadn't noticed." She spat back. "Well I guess that's why they call them dumb blondes." Keran mumbled. "Oh you little-" Esme started. "Guys!! Come on we don't want to kill each other before we finish our first mission!! Look!!! I see a city!!!" Rija began to skip towards the city as both Esme and Keran groaned. "How can she have so much energy?" Keran asked. "I'm going to kill her and all her sunshine-ish ways." Esme said in her fake happy voice. "Let me give you a hand." Keran agreed in a tired voice, even though she hated agreeing with the self-absorbed young women. When they arrived at the city they asked a local where they were and where they might find pieces for a space ship in need of repair. They learned that they were in a city called Mos Eiesle and were given directions to the nearest repair shop. Once they arrived they were greeted by a young human boy nearly 9 or 10 years of age. "Hi! I'm Anakin." The enthusiastic child introduced himself. "Hi!!! I'm ,Rija!!!" Rija practically screamed from enthusiasm. "Hello ,Anakin, I'm Keran and this is Esmeralda." Keran kneeled down to the boys height. "Do you have any parts for a T-150 turbo boost?" she asked the boy desperation in her voice. The boy stared at her dumb founded. "A what?" he cocked his head to the side. "Umm…a KC vessel from the planet Gwat." She explained. The boy stared at her even more confused. "I've never heard of that planet before…let me get Watto." The boy hurried to the back of store. The group looked around the shop in curiosity while they waited. "Ugh this place is so dirty." Esme touched her hand to an old dusty engine. Keran rolled her eyes in agitation. "Well we are on a planet surrounded by dirt." Esme glared at her. "Right 'cause I just had no idea." Just as Esme was about to make a rude remark a short blue alien with wings flew into the room. He was speaking Huttse to the boy ,Anakin. "Who are you? What do you want?" the alien practically screamed. He was extremly wary of these new travelers. "I am Keran Glaci, these are my companions, Rija Talon, and Esme Florde'." The blue alien kept his distance studying them carefully. After a few minuets the blue alien deamd them no threat and approached them. "We are looking for parts for a KC vessel from the system of Gwat." Keran spoke gently. "Do you carry these parts?" the blue alien glanced at the boy confused and spoke to him in Huttse. Anakin shrugged his shoulders and replied to Watto in fluent Huttse. The blue alien turned his attention back to the group of young adults. "You pulling a prank on me eh?" Watto accused. Keran cocked her head to the side this time it being her turn to be puzzled. "I am sorry what?" Watto's eyes squinted in suspicion. "There is no such vessel in existence." The alien said sharply, as if it were obvious. Now the entire group were dumbfounded. A KC vessel was the primary ship of the entire republic…even those systems which were not loyal to the republic. "Surly you must be mistaken." Keran stated desperate. It was beginning to seem as if the group were not repairing their ship any time soon. Watto stared at her furious. "What you mean I'm mistaken?! I carry parts for every vessel!! Whether they're loyal to the republic or not!! If you kids are not going to by anything then don't waste my time!" the alien flew away enraged that this young women would make such an outrageous comment. The group stared at each other confused. "Is there anything else you need help with?" Anakin asked still in a state of bewilderment. "Umm…no thank you ,Anakin." Keran whispered. "Ok, if you need anything else just let me know." He began walking in the other direction. The group decided to try several other stores but they were all met with a similar response. "Are we almost done yet?" Esme whined. "My feet are hurting!!" "Not if you want to be a Jedi we're not. But with you are more than welcome of leaving the order because 'your feet hurt'." Keran remarked sarcasticly. "Maybe we should call Alana and tell her of the response were getting." Rija suggested. "Good idea." Keran pulled out her com. "Alana?" she spoke into the device. "Keran?" a male voice was at the other end. "Demetrius! When did you wake up?" "Oh awhile ago. What's up?" he asked casually. "Can I speak with Alana please?" "Sure just a sec." a few mintuets went by and the group was growing tired of waiting. "Maybe he forgot." Rija said. "Hello?" Alana's voice came from the comm. Keran explained the situation to her. Alana contemplated it for a moment. "What did you say the boy's name was?" she asked. Keran became even more puzzled. Out of all the questions she could have asked. Why did she choose that one? "Umm…Anakin? Why is that important?" she demanded. There was a strained silence. "I have a theory…" she trailed off in thought. "Keran,will you please ask a local what the current year is?" she commanded. "Uhh…sure??" Keran was confused…why did she need to know the year? This was not making any sence. "Excuse me miss?" She stopped a human women carrying a basket. "Yes?" she asked in irritation. "Uh can you please tell me what year it is?" Keran asked realizing just how stupid she must sound right about now. "32 BBY" the women snapped and pushed her way past Keran.


	7. A Theory

Keran froze in shock. How could it be 32 BBY? It was nearly 3257 BC in her universe. How could this be?? Was it possible? Keran pulled out her comm forcing her hands to not shake and was failing miserably at doing so. "Ali." Keran's voice came out as a soft choke. "Keran? Is everything under control?" Alana asked. "Ya-Yeah." She stuttered still shoked. "Then what is it?" Keran paused for a moment to collect herself. "Well I uh don't exactly know…we appear to be…" she stopped how could she just say 'in the past' without sounded like a nut? "Yes?" Alana pressed on. "In the past" She mumbled. Silence. Dead Silence on the other end. Keran was beginning to wonder if Alana had heard her or not. "Keran…" Alana began but paused mid sentence "I have a theory…I do believe we have been pulled into a time warp and placed in the past to complete a task of some sort…the problem I am having is figuring out what…" she let out an exasperated sigh "The young boy you meet…Anakin…I believe he is the chosen one who begins the rise of the empire…" Keran's eyes widened in horror. How could someone as innocent and full of life as Anakin grow up to be a person so evil? Alana continued cautiously. "We must devise a strategy to ensure that we do not alter the course of this timeline such that our future does not exists." Keran interrupted. "But Alana…doesn't our mere presence here change the future?" Alana grew silent. "Yes…" she softly stated. "Which is why we must see to it that young Anakin Skywalker is trained to be a Jedi Knight." She stated confidently. "We must-no cannot fail. Our future and our very existence depends on it." Her voice rose slightly at the end yet it still held her monotone diplomatic sound. Keran sighed. "How are we suppose to do that?" she inquired. "I do not know…" her voice became a soft gentle whisper.

Wow short one! I just wanted a cliffy so yup!! Xoxo Ariel


	8. Never to fail again

The wheels in Alana's mind were turning vigorously attempting to strategize a somewhat logical plan. Which at this point, considering their situation she was finding it to be an extremely difficult task. She paced back and forth which for her she usually avoided doing so since she viewed it to be extremely "un-jedi-like". After what seemed hours to herself, Alana had finally found a way to ensure that young Anakin Skywalker would be trained as a Jedi. The problem she was now contemplating was what to do with her new patient, Demetrius. She could not leave him unsupervised…the consequences of that would be disasterous. Alana shivered at the very idea, it was absurd. But really what other choice did she have? She could not bring him along, he was still recovering…rapidly if she might say so herself…but not rapid enough to allow him to defend himself if it came to that…no no…she told herself…the plan would work and they would NOT find out…their very existence depended on it… she would not fail…she swore that she would never fail him again…

Ok super short…I want a bit of suspense…I promise they will be much longer as it progresses…so anywho…I got an facebook rp pro…just search ..com or Padme Amidala-Skywalker and you'll find my pro! Add me wonderful sw fans!!


	9. Encounters with Angels and Pilots

Keran sat in the corner of the busy streets of Tatooine. She like everyone else in their party(excluding Demetrius of course)were awaiting Alana's order's. The heat was unbearable yet somehow they managed to sustain it. "Now I know why this planet is classified as 'low on the list of desirable locations for humans'" Keran grumbled. "Ughhh…my hair is all frizzy!" Esme whinned. "I need hair product!" she screeched as she stomped her foot on the ground in a tantrum like way. Keran growned. "Please? If you're up their listening…make the whining stop! I don't know how much more of it I can take!" she sarcastically remarked. Esme glared at her ferociously. "What is your problem?" she screeched. "You are." Keran simply stated. Esme walked off fuming. "Stupid…think she knows everything…" Esme grumbled."Finally!" Keran relaxed as she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'd thought she would never leave!" Keran spralled herself across a long tan box-like structure that sat beneath a rooftop of an old store. Suddenly her comm link began to beep. Keran answered it immediately, only too delighted to hear Alana's stoic voice on the other end of the line. "Glaci, here." She stated. "Keran, I believe I have a solution to our predicament." Alana stated calmly. Keran waited anxiously for Alana to enlighten her in the plan, yet it was dead silent on the other end. "Well what is it?" She finally asked in anticipation and announce. "I shall be there shortly." She remarked coldly. Alana ended the transpition abruptly.

It was only a few short minutes later that Alana approached the group. But instead of stopping as they expected her to do, she walked right by them, not even acknowledging their presence. Keran ignoring her completely. She stomped right past them determination in her stride. "ALANA!" Keran shouted. She quickly rushed after her, followed by the rest of their group. Allana continued o swiftly glide towards her destination. Whatever it may be. The group was nearly at a jog to follow her. She suddenly halted behind a large podracer. The group skidded to a stop tumbling over one another to the ground. "OWWW!" Esme screeched. Allana snapped her head around and glared at her sharply. Keran put her hand over Esme's mouth. Esme struggled furiously. Allana gave Keran her signature "do something about this before she puts us and our mission in jeopardy" look. Keran sent her back a "I'll handle it, don't worry!" look, and knocked her upside the head with a metal bar. She abruptly force lifted her under the heavy cloth covering the pod racer and placed her inside. Where she wouldn't be of any more trouble. Allana turned to her. "She will wake up soon." She scolded Keran. Keran gave her a beaming smile. "No, I slipped a sleeping vaccine in her leg after knocking her out. She won't make a sound until I give her the antidote." She gave her a sly grin as she held up another vaccine, tapping on it gently. Allana tensed as she felt something through the force. "Sh…" She whispered as she peaked her head around the pod. A young boy was working vigorously among the junkyard. The same blue winged alien approached the boy. Talking loudly in Hutesse. Allana Listened carefully. She was fluent in several versions of Hutesse. But some of the words varied from both her schooling and experiences. She came to the conclusion that it was due to the time differences. It was too hard to comprehend what was being said however. As soon as the blue alien, whom Keran informed her was called Watto, had left she abruptly turned to Keran and explained that he was simply telling he boy to look at the database for the type of vehicle "those crazy kids" had claimed existed.

"Why would he double check the systems?" Keran questioned Alana curiously. "Something happened in our absence to make him wonder if you were being truthful…" she replied, with a far off look. As if she was carefully formulating a plan, or putting together the pieces of a delicate puzzle. "What?" Keran asked, her full attention fixated on Alana. So much that they had yet to realize the boy watching them, in awe, from behind the corner. "I-" she began but was interrupted by the voice of the boy. "Are-are you an angel?" he asked Alana. Stunned she whipped around to face the boy. "How did you-" Keran began dumbfounded. He boy had sneaked up on one of thee most powerful Jedi's without being detected. Was it even possible? "W-What?" Alana asked startled. Which was a new feeling for her. "Are you an Angel." This time he formed it as a statement rather than a question. He continued more bold than before. "_ I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the moons of Iego, I think. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe._" Alana stated astonished at the young boy. "Who are you? How do you know so much for your age?" Keran blinked, she had never in her life, seen Alana so shaken. Yet here was this mere youngling had rattled her more than ever. "Since I was very little, three, I think. My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces, to Watto, who's a lot better master than Gardulla, I think." The boy trailed off. "You're…a slave?" Alana questioned taken aback. 'I never knew he was a slave…' the voice in the back of her mind pitied the young boy. He straightened and looked at her defiantly. "I'm a person!" He nearly shouted offended and rebelliously determined to change what he imagined was her stereotypical view. "My name is Anakin." Alana blinked and starred at the future Sith, perplexed by this young boy. "I'm sorry" She genuinely apologized to him. He softened his expression and attitude towards her. "I don't fully understand." He was so different than she had imagined. Anakin gave her a confused look. Alarmed at the fact that she had let her thoughts slip out loud she continued, trying to repair her falter. "This is a

strange world to me." She clarified. He studied her suspiciously. "You're a strange girl to me." He finally stated the conclusion of his opinion regarding her, out loud. She smiled warmly at him. "Have you met my friends Anakin?" She gestured towards Karen and- "WAIT!" They both looked around franticly. "Where's Rija?" Karen began to panic. Alana recovered from shock; reaching out with the force she located her by a fruit stand. "She is not in any harm." Alana reassured Keran. Anakin gave them both a suspicious glance but shook it off. "I met them earlier, right after the meteor shower." Keran and Alana both gave one another an alarmed look. "What meteor shower?" They asked simultaneously. "Well….at least I think it was a meteor shower." He thought carefully. "There were a bunch of objects crashing into the ground. By the other side of Mos Eisle. It's a ways from here." He stated matter of factly. Suddenly he group heard Watto wailing loudly. "Uh-oh" Anakin's eyes widened. "I better go." He started to run back into the store but abruptly stopped half way there. Anakin turned around to face them. "I'm really glad I met you." He gave Alana a cheeky grin. She nearly laughed with amusement, but instead smiled warmly at him. "I'm glad to have met you, Anakin." She watched as he beamed and turned to run inside.


End file.
